Blood Moon Seal
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: When things take an unexpected turn Dark and Satoshi must team up to save their crimson friend from a certan sadistic blond. Full summery inside. Warning:NOT a yaoi. Rated for language and some violence between Krad and Dark. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Ok, well here's my first D.-Fic-YAY ME!-So I hope you enjoy! I am also happy to finally be posting for something other than -Man. I love both Anime, but I am happy to post something for a different anime as well.**

**If you've read my other Fic's-Cultural Chaos, or 101 Ways to Make Kanda Mad-then you should know now that this is nothing like those two, since those were a couple of things I just wrote up to have a bit of a laugh. This one has a more serious plot to it that you will just have to read to see, so if your expecting a pure comedy thing like one of those, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this one will have a _little_ bit of comedy and a somewhat dark plot, though it's not AS dark as Blood and Lust if you're still interested, then GREAT! READ AND REVIEW!**

**OH! And i would like to thank Dashita Tichou, for beta-ing this for me.**

**Dark: Wasn't that kinda long for a first chapter?**

**Daisuke: Yeah Starisia-San, why were you babbling?**

**Starisia: I wasn't babbling.**

**Dark: Yes you were.**

**Starisia: I get no respect! *Crying***

**Dark: SAVE THE FAKE TEARS!**

**Daisuke: Umm, Starisia-San doesn't own DNA. If she did, they would remake it, and follow the manga.**

**Starisia: Although a certain Phantom thief has stolen my heart…**

**Dark: Huh, that's actually good to know.**

**Summery: _It's been six months since the Black Wings were sealed and Daisuke is still trying to cope with the loss of his other self. But when the Blood Moon rises for the first time in centuries things take an unexpected turn forcing Dark and Satoshi to work together to save their crimson friend from a certan sadistic blond._**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_**Dark's pov…**_

"How dare you Dark Mousey?" The blond half of the Black Wings screeched for what must have been the thousandth time.

I had lost track of time since I had sealed us inside the mirror from whence we came, but the Homicidal Blond had been yelling at me off and on the entire time.

I locked my deep amethyst eyes with his cold golden ones, a look that clearly said, 'Shut up already.'

His ranting's and death threats were starting to give me a headache.

"I could've had my own body!" He continued, ignoring me completely, "I could've made Satoshi-Sama submit to me! I could've-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP KRAD!" I yelled at my other half, finally losing my patience completely," Do you honestly think I wanna be trapped in here with the likes of you?

"I'd much rather be-, "I stopped myself and looked away, blushing slightly at what I had almost admitted aloud.

"Rather what?" Krad asked, an evil glint in his cold, cat-like, golden eyes.

"None of your damn business," I growled shifting one night Dark wing to form a curtain between myself and the White-winged Maniac-I'd had a lot of time to come up with new nicknames for my other half.

"Fine then," He said, "Don't tell me. I'll find out sooner or later, my other self. It's impossible to hide a secret from someone who is-in essence-you."

I sighed in resignation as silence fell.

_'I just had to go and open my big mouth,_' I thought angrily. Now not only would I have to listen to that homicidal jerk scream at me for sealing us both – even though he had been planning to seal _ME_ so he could have his own body – but now he'd keep himself entertained by trying to figure out what it was that I didn't want him to know.

Oh well; there was no point in thinking about it now.

I was bored, tired, and wanted nothing more than to see the crimson eyed boy I had once resided within, and maybe go steal some valuable yet dangerous piece of Hikari art making dozens of cops look like Idiots in the process-what can I say? I always enjoyed that part.

I sighed again, this time in longing.

I had shared a unique bond with all of my tamers, but that boy had been special. I had grown so fond of him, thinking of the little crimson almost like a little brother instead of just my Tamer and Partner, though he was that too.

Sure, he had been one of the most reluctant Niwa's I had been partnered with in the beginning and yeah, we'd had more than our share of… arguments, but eventually we'd grown far closer than I'd ever expected.

And if I was being honest with myself I'd have to admit that I missed him.

I missed the way his face would turn a shade of red that put his hair to shame, whenever I said anything even slightly perverted-I swear that kid was too innocent for his own good.

His final words to me echoed in my head, '_**Don't forget Dark; I exist inside of you. I won't forget you either.'**_

'_If that's true_,' I thought sadly, tears that I would not allow to fall welling in my violet eyes just as they had that day when we'd said our farewell, '_Why can't I feel you anymore?_'

I hadn't felt his presence nor heard his voice, since the seal had been placed. I had known I wouldn't, but part of me had held on to a small thread of naïve hope.

"Please be all right," I said to the endless void of the mirror-Krad had vanished, no doubt searching in vain for a way out of this place, so I could now speak freely without fear of being overheard, "That's all I ask of you… Daisuke."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_**Daisuke's POV...**_

"Dai-kun? Daaiii-kuuunn? DAISUKE!"

"Wha-?" I stepped back, slipping on the wet floor, and landing flat on my back.

"Ooooww", I whined, rubbing the back of my throbbing head, and looking around in confusion. I was in the art room at school but I couldn't remember why... That's right; Takeshi had tricked me into doing his cleaning duty...

Again.

"Sorry Daisuke, I didn't mean to startle you," Said a boy with light blue hair and sapphire colored eyes, "You were spacing out again and I was getting worried. Are you okay?"

"Sorry Satoshi", I said quickly, as I got to my feet and brushed myself off, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately!"

"You've really been out of it the past few months, Niwa. Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked away not meeting his intense, worried gaze. Honestly I wasn't sure whether I was or not. It had been almost six months since I had started spacing out and forgetting things. I had hoped it would get better, but there had been no such luck, if anything it had gotten worse. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Riku, Wiz and even Satoshi, had all tried to help, but my depression just refused to go away.

Mom had even reduced the difficulty of the obstacle courses she set for me every day after I had almost gotten fried by the laser grid, even though I had memorized it long ago. My mind had just gone blank. I couldn't remember which ones were dummy's and which ones were real. "I'm fine Hiwatari", I said with a small smile.

He looked at me strangely and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I know when you're lying Niwa, you're not exactly good at it."

"Satoshi, really I'm fi-"

"It's okay Dai," he said with a soft smile, "I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to, but when you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "Thanks Satoshi. I'll remember that."

The truth was I wasn't ready to talk about it yet and, to be honest, I wasn't sure I ever would be.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Okay so in case you haven't figured it out yet this story is Post anime. I hope you like it! And PLEASE let me know if I got everything okay.**

**Dark: Great, I'm stuck with the homicidal blond.**

**Starisia: Oh, quit sulking!**

**Dark: Says the girl who was ranting for a week about how the anime ended.**

**Starisia: Like i was the only one!**

**Daisuke: I can't see this ending anytime soon since their both as stubborn as can be, so I'll wrap things up. Starisia-Sama already has the second chapter planned out, but she needs incentiv to type it up so _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
